medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
If You Want to Express Your Gratitude
The 5th Suggestion: If You Want to Express Your Gratitude (感謝していると言うのならば, Kanshashiteiru to Iu no Naraba) is the fifth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Isahaya is seen running with Ariake. Isahaya scolds her for taking too long to get changed, and if they don't hurry they will miss morning practice. Ariake apologizes, but questions why Isahaya waited for her, commenting that she has been a lot nicer to her lately. Isahaya insists she hasn't, and not paying attention, crashes into someone, though she is caught and dropped gently on the ground. An embarrassed Isahaya apologizes, to which the other party tells her to be more careful, as he would hate to see her get hurt. When Ariake asks if she is all right, a flustered Isahaya asks who that was. Ariake identifies him as Kouki Akune, known as the prince of the Judo Club. After partially changing into a judo uniform, Medaka tells Zenkichi that they will be going to the Judo Club today. After Zenkich locks the door, closes the shades, and turns off the lights, he criticizes her for her lack of shame. She replies by asking how she can show off her body, which only upsets Zenkichi more. She then tells him that they have received a request from Nabeshima, the Judo Club's captain, to help her pick a successor. At the club, they are greeted by Nabeshima and Akune, with the latter kneeling before to Medaka to show his gratitude for what she did for him in the past. Medaka pulls him to his feet, telling him that if he wants to express his gratitude, he shouldn't bow to her to show it. Akune and Zenkichi aggressively greet each other, while an amused Nabeshima looks on. Medaka challenges all the members of the Judo Club to show her their skills so she can determine who is worthy to take over. Akune tells Nabeshima that Medaka is wasting her breath, as the two of them are the only ones who could fight Medaka on even footing. The first to accept the challenge is Jounan, who charges forward, only to be defeated instantly by Medaka. Nabeshima acknowledges that Akune's earlier comment was correct, and questions Zenkichi on what he thinks. When he replies, he has always seen Medaka as a monster who can do everything, Nabeshima agrees with him, then flirtatiously says she finds Zenkichi, who can keep up with Medaka, much more interesting. Zenkichi replies he is just being dragged around, at which Akune loses his temper. He demands to take over Zenkichi's position, and Nabeshima proposes they settle the argument with judo: if Akune beats Zenkichi, he will join the Student Council and Zenkichi will join the Judo Club. When Zenkichi disbelievingly asks Nabeshima if this was her plan all along, she admits it was, claiming she loves "go-getters" like Zenkichi. As Nabeshima flirts with Zenkichi, Medaka is seen looking annoyed. Characters in Order of Appearance #Isagi Isahaya #Aria Ariake #Kouki Akune #Medaka Kurokami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Nekomi Nabeshima #Betsuhei Jounan Category:Chapters